callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fidel Castro
Fidel Alejandro Castro Ruz was the Cuban dictator and is an antagonist in the campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops, but a protagonist in "Five", a zombie map. He is voiced by Gustavo Rex and Marion Correa.File:Cod7 additional cast.PNG Campaign In the mission Operation 40, Mason, Woods and Bowman's mission is to assassinate Fidel Castro. Mason successfully kills Castro, but it is later revealed in the same mission that Mason killed a double. The real Castro captures Mason, and turns him over to Dragovich. His ship which he had given Dragovich (Rusalka) would turn out to be the Number Station for the Nova 6 weapon Zombies He is also available as a playable character in Dead Ops Arcade, and in the Zombie map Five, where he was discussing the Cuban Missile Crisis with John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, and Richard Nixon when the zombies attacked.In many parts of "Five" you see cigars just like Castro's. Gallery castroops.PNG|Castro in Five. 340px-Castro.png castro dragovich.jpg Call-of-duty-black-ops 72633.jpg thumb|300px|right|Fidel Castro at the end of "Operation 40" Trivia *Fidel Castro is one of the highest ranking characters seen in the [[Call of Duty series|''Call of Duty series]] *The role of the currently retired former President of Cuba as a primary antagonist in the ''Call of Duty ''series has sparked international controversy. Cuba has accused the US of "trying to do virtually what it has failed to do for 50 years". http://breakingnewsdir.com/kill-fidel-castro-part-of-video-game-angers-cuba-114947.html *He is the second character in the ''Call of Duty ''series that meets the player and existed in real life, the first being Yakov Pavlov, and the others being Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon, and John F. Kennedy. *He is the very first character to be an antagonist and a protagonist in the whole series. *In the cutscene leading into the zombie map "Five", Castro is wielding a Bowie Knife and a Python. *Most of his quotes in the game involve revolution and politics. Revolutionary ones include ''"Viva la Revolucion!" and political ones are either communist or anti-capitalist such as "Only a capitalist nation would deny its people of power! *He is the youngest out of all the 4 playable characters in "Five", while Nixon was born in 1913, McNamara in 1916 and Kennedy in 1917. *His quotes bares a similarity to Nikolai in Kino der Toten. Their quotes contain politics (communism), Nikolai's vodka and Castro's cigars and disgust towards zombies. *He has a very fond taste of cigars and seems to have an exploding cigar that John F. Kennedy gave him (one of Nixon's quote states, "Castro! It's time to use that exploding cigar Jack gave you!"). This quote may also be a reference to the many assassination plots devised by the CIA to kill Castro, as one did indeed include an exploding cigar. *Castro has a heavy accent and has many quotes in Spanish. *Castro was only seen in the end of "Operation 40", in the flashbacks of "Revelations", and the Zombie Map, "Five." *Castro most likely formed a relationship with the three people he was talking to in the meeting. To prove this, Castro has one quote in being revived, saying "Thank you, Hermano.", "hermano" meaning "brother" in Spanish. *It is shown that Castro thinks good about Robert McNamara since he says he reminds him of his comrade Che, Castro's best friend who fought with him in the Cuban Revolution. *Castro's color tag in Zombies is green (the equivalent to Richtofen). This is because both characters are distrusted by each of their teams respectively. Also that Castro's outfit is colored mostly green. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters